IMAGICIENCE
by Dataswipe
Summary: IMAGICIENCE
1. Default Chapter

IMAGICIENCE  
  
- [ B O O K 2 ] -  
  
CHAPTER 1   
  
MANILA, Two thousand years later. At a prominent university, that was  
bustling with students. Inside a science class. "Odette," Miss Claire  
Desiderio; the instructress, said. "Tell me what era was in between the  
Miocene and the Ice Age and kindly explain this time period?" The teacher  
inquired while scanning around her students for Odette. A girl stood upright  
from her chair, she has a praiseworthy complexion and a black shoulder length  
hair. She stands five feet in height and has a perfectly curved body except  
for her thighs. While directing her eyes at her instructor she began to  
speak, "This period marking between the two is called the Pliocene. It was  
golden-time, just before the dawn of rational humankind," she paused and  
looked outside the window and back at her teacher again and continued, "A  
time of benevolent climate and flourishing plant and animal life. A vintage  
time, unspoiled and tranquil, an autumn before the terrible winter of  
Pleistocene glaciation." Odette remained standing up, confidence can be seen  
from her.  
  
"And who theorizes about the evolution?", Miss Claire asked Odette. "It was  
Charles Darwin."   
  
"Chito...", Miss Desiderio swept her gaze on the front row, "...based on  
this evolution theory....", Her question was interrupted by the ringing  
of the university's bell. It echoed all throughout out their room.   
  
"Okay class, by next week we will have our final exam." Her student all  
rose up and walked towards the door gleefully. Miss Desiderio was left still  
standing on the ramp and watching them pass by. Then a young girl approached  
her, it was Odette.   
  
"Ma'am I have something for you, it's from my uncle. He just arrived  
yesterday from Australia!" Odette opened her bag and picked a pack of  
ripe grapes.   
  
"Thanks," she merrily took the grapes and smiled.   
  
"Your uncle Jojo still remembers my favorite fruits. By the way, how's  
your uncle,", she contracted her brows. "It's been a long time since last  
time I saw him." Odette let out a deep breath first and then let her  
shoulders hang down,   
  
"Well, ever since his wife died two years ago he's keeping himself very  
busy."   
  
"Don't worry too much, he'll get by. He's always like that everytime he  
was heavy with problems, even during our college days.", Claire was  
patting Odette's back.   
  
"Yah, I guess so." She sighed again. "Anyway, where are you going to  
spend your summer vacation ma'am?"  
  
"Most probably in Puerto Galera, where my Uncle Nhemy lives." Odette looked  
at her watch, realizing she was late for her next class.   
  
"Gotta go now Ma'am, see you next week in our exam."   
  
"Bye."   
  
Claire waved her hand. Odette quickly darted outside and ran after her  
classmates.  
  
AND THEN THE WEEK FADED QUICKLY. Claire was at home and preparing her  
belongings. She was looking forward for this much needed vacation. Before  
Claire Desiderio said her farewell to her parents and younger brother, she  
earnestly prayed for a while, being an Evangelical Born-again Christian she  
loves communicating to the divine being in prayers. Claire can vividly  
remembered how she became a Born-again. It was a year before her father,  
named Johnny, passed away. It had a tragic impact on her for she was close to  
her father rather than to her mother, Ederlina. Her uncles and aunts deemed  
her to be a papa's girl, yet she knew she wasn't. Three years later her  
mother remarried another man. She took it open-mindedly like a mature lady  
should. Her necklace, that her father gave her, served to remind her of her  
loving father. Probably that was the reasons behind that she could easily  
relate to Odette's pain. Living here in Pasay, where the streets were crowded  
with unattended children. Claire took time to preach them the word of God  
during Sunday at her home. To her it was a labor of love rather than  
obligations. But now she needed a well-deserved rest to renew her spirits  
with God's creation such as the nature and to clear her mind on some personal  
problems that she is suffering from. Perhaps nature will help her find a way  
to forget her problems.  
  
BY EARLY SUNNY MORNING, she was at the pier and walking up the ship to Japan.  
She was afraid to take a plane. She always had this foreboding vision about  
crashing plane. It was difficult for her not to sweat for she possesses a  
long straight hair. She was slim with beautiful set of deep- brown eyes that  
seemed to sparkle when she smiles. Standing in line to purchase her ticket,  
an old half-blind woman walked toward her, limping, begging alms. Having a  
soft-heart for the poor, she reached inside her wallet and gave the old  
beggar some large bills.   
  
"Here," said Claire, smiling, "buy yourself some food." As their hands  
touched. The old lady's eyes bulge unexpectedly not from the large bills  
that Claire gave but from an uncanny sense of vibration.  
  
The old beggar looked at Claire and remarked softly in her ruin tone, "Child,  
I know that what I will tell you are shocking and confusing. Frightening,  
even. But all that will be taken care of, in time. You'll understand  
everything, in time. Don't let anyone stampede or coerce you. For the light  
will give-up to the razor edge of darkness, but then, only then that the  
broken light will roused and redeem itself and bring life to a New World.  
Full circle, divine truth." The beggar then bowed her weary head and walked  
away and vanished unto the tick crowd.   
  
Claire was left bewildered. As soon as she avail her ticket she immediately  
proceeded to her designated room and arranged her things. It was a long  
journey she thought. It's a good thing she brought along something to read,  
it was her bible. Opening it randomly a piece of paper fell off, she  
curiously picked it up and discovered that it was a note:  
  
Dear Claire,  
  
Lighten up and try to forget you problems!  
  
Your old friend, Doreen.  
  
She gave a broad smile at the idea of her thoughtful friend and co- teacher.  
Doreen must have slipped the note during her class period and knowing that  
she will be away for a while she troubled herself to make a note for her. She  
was blessed to have such a sweet bestfriend. With that on mind she began to  
drowse to sleep.   
  
When she opened her eyes she wondered how long she had fallen asleep.  
She checked her watch, "Five hours!". She looked outside the window and  
noticed that dusk was consuming the afternoon. She went out and the cold  
-dewy wind frolicked around her hair.   
  
As she pondered at the horizon, she briefly touched her necklace that has a  
pendant of a Latin cross. Looking at the West Side of the ship, she saw the  
sun was exquisitely setting and it has gray-orange radiance. Large nimbus  
clouds was forming and twisting into abstract shapes. Suddenly, it began to  
drizzle. It brought forth even more chilly wind that then made her to  
return inside and made her decide to eat her meal. Again, she lay down  
comfortably at her soft bed and began reading the Holy Testament. The rain  
began to pour and the pitter-patter of the rain was almost musical to her  
ears, "Ahh, nature sure has a way of making music." She zestfully thought.  
The nature's music slowly lulled her to sleep once  
more.   
  
After momentarily, she was awaken by the swaying of the ship. The storm  
was getting stronger and she could hear the wind howling furiously outside.  
From her sliding window she can barely see the exterior for it was very dark  
and only occasionally brightened by the sharp luminous lightning. Fear was  
sluggishly creeping behind her spine.   
  
"How could nature rebel against mankind this way?"   
  
Boarding it was like riding a raging bull while it was being tossed by  
waves. The rocking of the ship intensified every passing moment. She  
alarmingly retrieved her life-vest and wore it. Tension was building up  
among the passengers. Some were entreating to their God and some was hoping  
that the ship would hold on together.   
  
The waves were accumulating its turbulence and so did the passenger's  
fear and hopelessness. The winds blowing were somewhere around eight-five  
knots. Without warning, she heard a loud bang, something like metal being  
torn at the boat's hull. She saw several boatmen rushing to the front  
with some big ropes and appeared to be tying the metal cover of the hull.  
It was then that the boat started taking in more water that it could pump  
out. Everything happened so fast. Their boat's engine suddenly stopped.  
Shortly after, Claire and other the passengers smelled something like  
burning motor oil.   
  
"Abandon ship!, abandon ship!" The captain ordered in his baritone voice.   
  
After hearing the captain's instruction, she immediately headed to her door,  
as she was opening it, she discovered that it was jammed, she desperately  
tried to force it open yet it won't unbarred. She then hurriedly ran to the  
window and pushed the sliding window on one side, with adrenaline  
pumping hard, but still somewhat composed, she managed to pull herself  
out of the window. When she got out staccato bolts of lightning peppered  
her and she smelled the metallic odor of spent electricity as they hit the  
water, then frightened by ball lightning running off the yards. The water  
seemed to mysteriously glowing with hue of white and blue. Cautiously but  
in a hurry, she proceeded to corner of the outrigger.   
  
As the big waves tried to pull the boat apart, the passenger donned  
their life-vest, some clung on to the big blue rope, which the boatmen had  
earlier tied to the hull, while other jumped over to the sea. There were  
some that bravely leaped without the support of a life-vest. The ship was  
crumbling apart like some jigsaw puzzle. In panic, The passengers began  
screaming and crying. Claire felt the growing weight of despair in people all  
around her. She felt a wave of ominous and unfamiliar fear...fear not for  
herself but for the passengers safety.  
  
It took all Claire's courage to jump over board; it was then that she felt  
the harshness of the sea. The waves were in constant turmoil that she was  
slammed against the debris of wood and metal from the ship. She loses count  
on how many times her head slammed. The raging waves threatened to swallow  
her. She tried to keep her body submerged in the water as the cold harsh wind  
blew around her. The moment she felt her legs cramping, she knew she would  
drown. Then she became apprehensive that she could perish in a matter of  
time.   
  
"Is this the end?" She asked herself with a little hope. She  
frantically searched her heart for an impression from the Lord, whether she  
was going to perish or not, and she felt her whole being reaching out to Him  
in silent plea, "Lord, I will never let go of You, but if you will let go of  
us, I surrender everything to You." It was then that her consciousness began  
to be engulfed by sickening blackness.   
  
AT FIRST THERE WAS ONLY FRIGID DARKNESS, then slowly light and  
consciousness began to grow. The first thing that ran through Claire's  
reeling mind was "Where am I?" Despite her throbbing head she lifted  
herself up and looked around her. From her front, there were nothing but  
infinite trees and variety of vegetation and to her back there was endless  
expanse of calm seawater. There was no indication that the exotic island was  
inhabited. She looked again at the ocean and began to wonder if the  
others made it alive. The sun bathed upon her wet body unmercifully.   
  
She walked towards the shade of a tree and rests her aching  
body. When she examined herself she noticed that she had bruises on her arms  
and forehead. The hours passed along quietly like the falling dry leaves.  
There was still no one in sight.   
  
Finally, she decided to go beyond the deep region of the forest and  
uttering words of prayer that she would encounter someone or something that  
will denote civilization. She was walking for hours until late afternoon. Her  
stomach ached for sustenance and her parched lips craved for liquids. Using  
her skill in science, she began to look around for trees that bear fruits.  
Unable to find one that was not poisonous or too high to reach, she prayed  
solemnly and then upon lifting her head, across the gully she noticed a  
broad-leafed tree that bears very yellowish-green, brocaded-like fruit  
called atis. She was almost running towards the tree in desperate hunger.  
She merrily picked the ripe ones. She relaxed as she started to eat the  
sweet fruit contentedly.   
  
"Praise be to God!" she whispered with tears of joy. After which her  
hunger was satisfied, she packed some fruits on her journey to  
uncertainty. Again and again, Claire Desiderio set her sights on the most  
distant visible hill and trudge to it, hoping to find signs of urbanization  
or perhaps a trail. But all she found was more uphill walking. This went on  
all afternoon.   
  
On her travel, she was expecting to be attacked by wild animals or even  
worse, a venomous snake, but to her surprise there weren't any. Not even the  
gentle birds were in sight except for the two large, black and ugly crows  
that was following her. They stared at her with beady eyes as if to check  
on the state of her physical deterioration. After seeing that she was  
still stronger, the two black birds became wary and eventually lost  
interest in her.   
  
Long hours had now passed since she gotten lost and she had so little  
strength that she had to stop and rest every few minutes. She also had  
serious problems with her feet. When she finally climbed the hill, her  
heart sank. For miles, she could see nothing but more rock, cliffs and  
large trees. The forest shadow were spreading quickly as dusk overtook the  
long, tiring day that Claire had spent searching for traces of civilization.   
  
As sunlight faded, she was getting frustrated and  
frightened. She wanted to return to the open space of the seashore but it was  
too late, she already lost her way out.   
  
"Better make myself a campfire before its gets cold and dark here." She  
decided uneasily. Selecting from the fallen branches of the trees, she began  
to arrange it geometrically along with the dry leaves in a bonfire position.  
It was then that she scanned the area for phorus or flintstone as matches.  
It took her a long time to start a fire that her hands were sore and was  
sweating heavily. She sat beside her fire and began to massage her aching  
legs and arms.   
  
The sun was almost down and the cold wind blew upon her body, Not far  
from her, the crickets began their remarkable chirping orchestra.   
  
The day completely gave up to the ebony night.  
The glinting stars splattered around the sky like diamonds. Then suddenly she  
heard rustling noise. She kept silent and listens closely but the sound was  
gone. She tried to hum a song to relieve from her fear. She tried to force  
pleasant thoughts to her mind but it turned upon her, transforming it into  
images of wild boars and angry wolves preying upon her defenseless body.  
Again the sound returned. She looked around nervously and then closed her  
eyes and recited a verse from the bible that always gave her the courage when  
she was afraid. She grasped for Psalm 23: "Though I walk through the valley  
of the shadow of the death, I will fear no harm; for Thou art with me: Thy  
rod and thy staff, they comfort me." Her courage was slowly developing. Again  
she repeated the verse.   
  
Nearby, crumbling leaves resounded loudly and then it was gone instantly as  
it came. Claire again hummed a tune to relieve from her trembling fear. But  
then a soft screechy child-like laughter lingered around causing her to  
rose to her feet.   
  
"Who..who's there?" she shunningly asked.  
  
But no one responded except the cold and silent darkness. Then she heard some  
sort of animals approaching on the ground. The undergrowth crackled beneath  
its feet. Its breath was loud, rasping, and rheumy. She could not see through  
the foliage to determine what it was. She ceased her hum and froze, scarcely  
breathing herself.   
  
Her heart almost stopped when two sets of luminous red  
eyes emerged through the leaves and stared at her, unblinkingly. All she  
could do was stare back at it. Then it multiplied into many. She was made to  
back away.   
  
"Who's there?", she again asked.   
  
The owners of the eyes chuckled hauntingly. Her body hair rose in genuine  
terror. "You Krugon?, huh?, huh?", The shadow asked Claire inquisitively.   
  
"What?" She said in confusion.   
  
"You Bulawan?", another inquired almost in a ruin tone.   
  
"Wha..What is that?" Her eyes kept sweeping the area. Then there were  
laughers all around her. She then ran hurriedly into the forest. There  
were no definite direction to her tracks, she couldn't tell if she was  
running in circles or not. All she knew was that she must outdistance her  
would be assailants "Please God help me!" she prayed in tears. She felt that  
she was being followed yet when she dared to turn her head, there was  
nothing except more rustling sounds.   
  
Fear motivated her to pushed unto speed. She did not falter until her  
breath was almost gone. Then she paused and looked around and felt  
her head was throbbing with bone-numbing fear.  
  
Once again, she looked behind. No one was in sight. She listened around.  
Nothing. She couldn't hear anything but her pounding heart.   
  
From out of nowhere a humanoid figure appeared before her. It measures  
about two-point -eight meters and Claire assumed that it weigh about one  
hundred twenty kilograms. The creature's skin was mahogany brown and  
exhibit dermal bone deposition, resulting in spines, rough surface texture.  
Looking at his chest, she saw that it was clothed with short tufts of hair.  
Again, she nervously looked at the monster grotesquely disfigured face,  
as the creature came nearer she saw the creature's nose was broad and ears  
show definite points. What frightened Claire the most was the monster's  
lower canines for it were enlarged and his morals display extreme  
convolutions. It was a horrific sight for it defied her wildest imaginations.  
And the monsters eyes, by all that is holy!, he has a red glaring eyes  
with a small black retina. Those same frightening eyes stared at her and  
an ice-cold fear stabbed down her spine. She will never forget these  
sinister eyes.   
  
Then adding to her fear was that from the monster's behind, more ghastly  
creatures appeared. Some looked like a half-man and half-horse and some  
looked like creatures from old folklore she knew. After a moment they  
shifted their form, turning into more grotesquely figure similar to the  
first one. With a last desperate act, she quickly grabbed a large wood and  
attempted to strike the monster but it was a futile effort for the monster  
slapped her first and was flung across the edge of the cliff. She was  
falling very fast. Her head and body thrust a lot of time against the  
rocky edges of the cliff and then began to lose her consciousness  
adversely to the dark consuming void of nothingness. 


	2. Who am I?

CHAPTER 2  
  
AT DAWN A TALL MAN WAS WALKING BRISKLY THROUGH THE LUSH GREEN FOREST. For a  
moment he stopped and saw something, was it a trick of the sunlight or  
his tired eyes, an unconscious female lay across the shore of crystal  
-clear lake. He hastily approached her and checked her pulse.  
"She's barely alive!," said to himself in astonishment. "Have to  
take her home quickly." he immediately lifted the female's wounded  
body and move about.   
  
LATER, DUSK WAS SLOWLY PUSHING AWAY THE WARM AFTERNOON. As the day gave up  
to the night, the girl tossed and turned on her bed and was moaning in pain.  
Her head was wrapped with fabric of thread.  
  
"Huh!?" She gasped. The lass were still trembling in fear and had trouble  
speaking. Finally, and with great difficulty, she communicated to the man in  
front of her. "Who are you?" she asked in confusion. The room was dark,  
except for the small flares pointing straight upward, barely fluttering on a  
windless night. She could not clearly see whom she was talking to. The  
man's contour was silhouetted due to the candle's flickering light.   
  
"Do not be afraid, I mean you no harm." soothed by the tall man. He held  
her shoulder with his right hand for a moment to calm her and to encourage  
her to remain in bed and then gallantly removed his hand away again.   
  
"Where am I?" When she closed her eyes, she saw the blurry image of the  
horrible monsters attacking her. She opened her eyes and then swept her gaze  
around in the candle-lit room. "What happened to me?" she nestled in her  
bed and using the bedsheet as a shield for her obvious fear.   
  
"I found you unconscious and wounded near a tall cliff and decided to bring  
you here at our humble home. You were asleep the whole afternoon," calmly  
explained by the tall man. He looked at her enchanting eyes and spoke  
softly. "By the way, my name is Brin, Brin Oirazor, and that is my uncle,  
Uncle Jan," Brin gently pointed at the man across the room. His uncle has  
graying hair with olive skin and black and a carefree air for caring. "How  
about you, what's your name fair lady?"   
  
"Me?" her eyes narrowed. "I'm...ahhh...I'm...uunngg!" the girl held her  
injured and gauze head and then frowned. "I can't remember who I am?" She  
shockingly said. Her eyes bulged in appall.   
  
"Do not upset yourself pretty lady. Your memory will resurface sooner or  
later. In the meantime have some more sleep and then I'll see you in the  
morning," Brin stood-up and smiled. "Farewell."   
  
"Thanks." She said with a juvenile shyness. Brin nodded and then grinned.  
He looked at his uncle and started walking towards the door along with his  
Uncle Jan. The lass were left alone in the candle-lit room. She then  
scrutinized the old fashion room. To her right a variety of wooden and  
ceramic sculptures of numerous animals was neatly arranged on the wooden  
shelf.   
To her front, different sizes of painting were nailed on the concrete wall.  
The painting was mostly of hills and mountains in different angles and  
shapes.   
  
And at the center was a magnificent canvass of a beautiful woman sitting on a  
barren rock. The painted woman was staring heavenward as if searching or  
waiting for something. The woman was majestically wearing a white flowing  
robe. The inquisitive lass fixed her eyes at the woman's expression; it was  
very gloom and mystifying. She also took noticed of the abstract coloration  
of the background. It was filled with hues of white and blue and yellow and  
many more. Focusing her eyes at the woman's background, she surprisingly  
saw a super-imposed image of multi-colored bird flying upward. Eyeing at the  
detail of the bird's face, she saw tiny bluish tears flowing down on its  
cheeks and then suddenly the droplet of tears disappeared. Twice, she  
blinked her eyes but there weren't any traces of the bluish tears.   
  
Did her mind played tricks with her perception, she began to query herself.  
Since her head was still hurting, sleep came easily.   
THE FOLLOWING MORNING, she was awakened by the single shaft of sunlight,  
piercing through the windowpane. She gently rose from her bed and looked  
around the room once more. To her marveling eyes, it was even greatly  
wonderful in the daylight as if everything was alive with colors. It  
was a lavish bedchamber, done wildly in crimson with festoons of red silk  
coming from its ceilings down over the pillars of the bed. The marble floor  
was snow white in color. Gazing at the wall, she was awe-struck again by the  
magnificent painting of the woman.   
  
The newly awakened lass then move to the window and opened it. The first  
thing that greeted her eyes was the bright rays of the sun and then followed  
by the scent of the trees and plants that was all around the area. She  
inhaled deep and the clean dewy air refreshed her lungs. When she looked  
down, she notice the design of the masonry, it was patterned after a  
miniaturize castle. And she estimated that she was at the fourth level.   
  
Her attention was sorely focused at the amazing scenery, that the knocking at  
the door startled her. She immediately headed towards the door.   
  
"Who is it?" Asked the girl while leaning at the door.  
  
"Its Brin."  
  
Upon recognizing the comforting voice of Brin, she unbarred the door and then  
found herself standing in front of a man who wore a regal-style tunic.  
They had looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, both do not  
know what to say and act. Is this Brin? The girl thoughtfully. The lass  
was looking up at the tall and muscular man, she estimated the man to be in  
his late twenties, with a tanned and angular face. There was an air of  
authority about him, heightened by the intense blue of his eyes.   
  
It had taken a quarter of an hour for Brin to spoke.   
  
"Hi!" Brin's voice brought a tingle to the girl's spine. "How's your head?"  
He asked kindly.  
  
She sighed long and then spoke softly. "I'm quite all right now," she ran  
her fingers through her hair. She looked at his bright colored eyes. "Please  
come in." Invitingly said by her. She then widely opened the door and  
allowed Brin to stepped in. Again, they gazed at each other's eyes.   
  
"I was at the town a few hours ago and bought you some new clothes." he  
raised the lavender and pink dress.  
  
She found it simply beautiful. Deep within her sub-conscious,this is what  
she likes to wear. The dress will bring out the complexion of the girl.  
She stands about five-feet and four inches with a long black hair,  
Slender and with a deep-brown eyes. Brin was filled with awe by the  
graceful movement of the girl.   
  
"You mean there's a town near here?" she wondered.   
  
"Ha?!" The question surprised Brin. "Ah...its far for someone like  
you." He said evasively.   
  
"Why?" she asked testily.  
  
"Because you will get tired easily and besides your wounds haven't completely  
healed yet." Utteringly said by the blue-eyed man.   
  
"I don't think so." she said simply.  
  
"By the way, have some freshly picked fruits. I know you are starving by  
this time." Brin attempted to change the topic.  
  
They proceeded to the small table and arrange the fruits in a plate.   
  
"Umm...ahh..fair la.." he paused and looked at her mystifying  
eyes. "What would I call you?"   
  
The lass smiled. "Sorry, but I still can't recall my name." she said at  
length.   
  
"If you want, I'll name you as Ayla." Brin suggested. His face was  
emotionless.   
  
"Ayla?" she listened to sound of the name and stared at him. "Why Ayla?"  
she asked blankly.   
  
"It was derived from my mother's name, Nala. I just changed it a bit and  
then Ayla came up."  
  
"Ahh," her voice was filled with understanding. "Is that your mother?"  
she was pointing at the magnificent painting of the foreboding woman.   
  
"No," he shook his head. "She's my great-great ancestor, Ardeen."  
explained Brin.  
  
"I see." she said thoughtfully.  
  
"My uncle said that my mother looked a lot like her."  
  
"Anyway, I like the name you gave me." Ayla noticed Brin was incredibly  
attractive.  
  
"Really?" Slowly, a twinkle appeared in Brin's eyes and a smile lifted the  
corners of his mouth. Ayla found herself grinning. "Hey, were so wrap-up  
with our conversation that we forgot that you were starving. Please, eat  
some more of this." He pointed at the fruits.   
  
Ayla, happily took some and then looked at it. "What do you call this  
fruit?" She was holding a small rounded lavender fruit.  
  
"You mean, you do not know this fruit?" Brin was surprised. "Its called  
GRAPES."  
  
"Grapes!," she whispered and then paused as if something was burrowing  
through her clouded mind. "Grapes?" she said again as she tried to  
remember the seemingly familiar fruit. Her mind swirled in desperate attempt  
to remember.   
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No," she was jolted back. "No, not at all. I just felt dizzy so  
suddenly."  
  
"I guess you still need more rest." he proposed. "I'll just come back after  
my uncle and I finished cleaning the plantation."   
  
"Okay." she remarked.   
  
Brin stood up and so does Ayla. She then escorted Brin to the door. The  
moment Brin walked away, Ayla again barred the door and then walked back  
towards the window. She rolled her eyes at the hypnotizing beauty of nature  
and garden below her and began to ponder.   
  
"I wonder who I really am?" She asked herself. "Where did I came from.  
What's the connection of this grapes in my life." Ayla continually asked her  
self and then sighed long. "I wish that my memory will recall everything  
there is about me." She forced herself to remember but all she could recall  
was the two gentlemen who seemingly rescued her from the clutches of the  
monsters that was after her. She had no evidence that the monsters were  
real or just figments of her dreams.  
  
AS THE DAY MOVED ON TO THE BRIGHT AND WARM AFTERNOON, Ayla was getting bored  
and lonesome. She made up her mind that she will move down to the garden and  
have a look at it closely.   
  
Ayla moderately opened the door and then swept her eyes left and right at the  
hallway. Not finding anyone, she cautiously headed to the spiral stairs and  
began to descent. Ayla passed along several doors. All the doors were  
double doors with graceful twisted handles of plated gold, and fancy carving  
frames for their narrow and shinning pane of doors. Each new object, like  
the statues from china, the Grecian urn and the lavish glass vases of flowers  
startled her - these things stood in pedestal. The carpet was sewn in  
magnificent details with the tree of life, full of birds of Heaven, and the  
fruit of heaven, and figures walking beneath the tree limbs, figures in Asian  
dress. Her curiosity wanted her to open each door yet she lack the courage  
to do so for she might catch eye of Brin and or his Uncle Jan. Instead, she  
continued her descent and then upon reaching the huge wooden door she  
discreetly unlocked it.   
  
Ayla was temporarily blinded by the sun's bright glow, she shut her eyes with  
her hand and then let her eyes adjusted to the glaring light. There were  
noises that were alien to her ears, it sounded like tiny musical boxes  
playing a unified song of joy. As her eyes were fully regulated, she slowly  
opened it. What she saw was breath taking. The garden was filled with  
several kinds of full-blossomed flowers. It was almost like paradise. She  
approached the banquet of flowers and feasts her eyes and then picked some  
and then reventely smelled it. The sight and scent of the garden overjoyed  
Ayla. Then from the northwest direction, dragonflies and butterflies was  
heading her way. It had put a smile on her face. She was like a child  
walking at the Fantasy Park.   
  
Then the most brightly colored butterfly alighted onto her shoulder and she  
let it fly to her finger. She smiled at the strangely blinking lights of the  
butterfly. She leaned her head at it to scrutinized why it was blinking, she  
was astounded on what she discovered, the butterfly was a pixie, she shook  
her hand in surprise sending the poor pixie up against the branches and  
crippling its wings. Since Ayla was naturally kind and helpful she  
immediately lifted the poor colorful butterfly and gently and lovingly  
caressed its damaged wings. To her surprise, the crippled wings were  
quickly healed as if nothing had happened. The shimmering faerie flew and  
circled around her and then seemingly kissed her right cheek. The butterfly  
joined the other insects that were flying around the garden and then they  
twirled in a playful dance above the gleaming lagoon.   
  
Although she was astonished, it was quickly eroded by happiness that the  
amazing garden was generating. From the southeast direction she looked, to  
see a spry of exquisite tiny orchids growing from a cleft in the bark of the  
cypress. Again, she picked some flowers and then a familiar voice sounded  
from her back.   
  
"I see that you love flowers!" Brin said blissfully.  
  
Ayla swirled around. "Huh!, Brin! you startled me." Ayla said while  
holding the flowers close to her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Brin raised his right hand from his pocket.  
"But you know what?, you look even more beautiful when you were  
startled." He then returned his hand at his pocket.   
  
"And you're a silly man." Ayla smiled lovingly at Brin. She slightly pats  
him and he held up his hands in mock defense. They laughed heartily.   
  
"Come, I'll give you a tour at our estate."  
  
"I love to."  
  
The two walked towards north. The sunlight flooded through a break in the  
trees. Ayla smelled the dewy grass beneath their feet. Then turning her  
head to her left, she saw a collection of different domesticated animals.  
She heard the horses neighing and dogs barking whimsically. Roosters were  
milling around with their mate and siblings. Beyond the trees, at due east  
birds galore. The birds fluttered their wings and flitted playfully among  
the broad-leafed trees, occasionally making a dainty landing on the bamboo  
grass close to her. Watching them had given Ayla great joy. A swan appeared  
in black and white plumage, gliding tamely at the lake, the bird seemed  
poised in the center of peat-dark mirror, superimposed upon a reflection of  
itself. Their vitality showed her it was possible to survive in her bleak  
nightmares, strentening her resolve.   
  
"So?," Brin asked. Then looked at Ayla. "How do you like our garden?"   
  
"Everything so far was enchanting Brin." she replied. Then she added. "It  
seems that everything was well taken care of."  
  
"Landscaping is the best hobby I have while my Uncle loves to take care of  
our pets."   
  
"By the way," Ayla stopped walking and then fixed her eyes at the towering  
man. "You don't mind if I ask, why do you have pixies here?" she queried.  
  
"That's...that's..." Brin was grasping for words then shrugging, he  
explained. "Probably you mistook the large butterfly to a pixie because  
the sun was brightly up this morning."   
  
"No. I'm certain." Ayla insisted. "I even examined it in close range and  
when I was frightened I accidentally shook it off my hands. And out of pity  
I lifted and caressed the little one and its wounds was miraculously healed  
in an instant." She was motioning her hands from her previous encounter.   
  
"I'm sorry to disagree," Brin spread his arms outward, "but if that was a  
pixie how come it still looked like butterflies to me.?" Brin pointed at  
the swarm of butterflies. Ayla turned and looked at it.   
  
"Now that's strange, I could have sworn..." Ayla shook her head. "I guess  
your right." she breath long. "What a day I'm having."  
"Forget about it." Brin said. "Just think how will your memory of your  
past will be recalled." Brin stopped walking and then faced Ayla. "What  
was the last thing you remember?" He asked.  
  
"I do not know if it were a dream or not but I was being chased by monsters."  
  
"Monsters? Did you say monster?"  
  
"Yes. And they looked horrible!"  
  
"Can you describe them to me in detail?" Brin suddenly seemed  
interested.  
  
Ayla tried to conjure a mental image of the monsters but everything was  
all hazy. "Its no use Brin. My head hurts everytime I try to dig deep  
into my mind."   
  
"Do not grieve Ayla, it will return sooner than you think."  
  
"Thanks for the confidence Brin."   
  
The two continued their strolling as the sun slowly fell on the mountains.  
Brin was very much happy to have an acquaintance with the beautiful Ayla.  
Ayla on the other hand, felt at eased with Brin Oirazor. Before the night  
spread across the plains, Brin accompanied Ayla back to her quarters. Ayla  
felt energize and smelling fresh from the cold air.   
  
"Would you like to join me tomorrow in watering the plants?"  
  
"Sure." she answered happily.  
  
"I'll see you then in the morning." 


End file.
